LXG: 21st Century League
by Lt. Cmdr. Radner
Summary: An evil that threatens to plunge the world into Darkness forces the Office of Homeworld Security to reactivate an old standby safeguard to protect the world. Multi Crossover.


**League of Extraordinary Gentlemen:**

**21st Century League**

Summary: An evil that threatens to plunge the world into Darkness forces the Office of Homeworld Security to reactivate an old standby safeguard to protect the world. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.

A/n: This is the first Chapter of my revamp. Okay bad news first, in my original attempt at this story I said that I would have Yusuke from Yu-yu Hakusho but alias as it has been a while since I've seen the show I think I lost the character so he unfortunately had to be dropped, also my OC Cleo was dropped as well due to the fact that she was becoming too hard to write in. I love her to death but I think I suffered from my eyes being too big for my stomach if you catch my meaning. But there is some good new, recently I come to be introduced to the world of Japanese Action shows and have decided that in there place the mighty Garo will become a member of the league. Okay enough chatter, on with the show.

Disclaimer: Okay basically anything you recognize is not mine, anything that you don't (save Talia and the characterization of Wyatt which is property of Cinammon) is mine and if you whish to use them please PM me.

Prolog: Resurrection

Darkness and cold that was what his life these days, he had power once but had been reduced to a shell of his former self, a mere specter of his once great power. For generations he had instilled fear in the bravest men, the most skilled witches, and the most loyal Whitelighters. But those days were long passed ever since his last vanquish he had been devoid of a body and was nothing more then smoke and vapor. Not a poltergeist, not a spirit, not even a meaningless ghost, no he was beaten and condemned to live out the rest of eternity as pitiful, frail, and powerless shell of who he had used to be.

Then one day he felt something new, something he hadn't felt in years. He felt fear, sweet, relentless, unstoppable fear. He opened his eyes…wait his eyes. Eyes meant a body, and body meant…life. He looked down; he was in his old garb of black pants with a black shirt and coat. He caressed the cloth gingerly incase it was an illusion, his hands came in contact with the rough fabric, it was real. He touched his weather worn and lined face, it was real, he rand his fingers through his grey hair, it was real, and he hummed, he had a voice. "I'm alive, I AM ALIVE!" he cried. For the first time in more ten years the demon of fear known as Barbus was alive.

"Only by my good grace are you alive" said a deep menacing voice that was behind Barbus. The demon turned and saw before him was a cloaked figure dressed completely in black. His right hand was ghostly pale with long clawed fingernails while his right bore a gauntlet made of thick leather like material that was clawed as well.

"Who are you?" demanded Barbus startled that he didn't sense the man before him. If he was human he would have sensed his emotions and demons of Barbus' level could sense other demons magic. This guy set off nothing, no emotion, no magical aura, nothing but a void.

"Your benefactor, your master, but for all intensive purposes you may call me Dominous and as of now you are my servant" said the hooded creature.

Barbus sneered, "You obviously don't know who I am, I am Barbus master of fear, Slayer of Witches, and your worse nightmare." With that Barbus charged an energy ball and hurled it at the thing calling itself Dominous.

Unimpressed by this display, Dominous simply sidestepped the blast allowing it to strike the wall behind him before he flung out his hand as if he was gasping someone by the throat. Barbus suddenly began to cough and hack as Dominous mentally tightened his throat and then levitated the Fear Demon toward him. "I didn't resurrect you so that you could attack me Barbus, like it or not you are now bound to me. If I die you go back to your pitiful existence but help me and you will achieve true freedom and make this world the world it should be, a world ruled by fear, hate, and most important of all evil" said Dominous and then released his hold causing Barbus to collapse into a heap on the floor.

"A world ruled by fear huh…sounds like my kind of place but why me?" coughed Barbus. Silently Dominous pulled out a hand written copy of a spell from the Grimoire or the Demonic Book of Shadows. Barbus took it and read it over, his face shifted from curious, to shock, to finally mad glee as he realized what he had. "I had heard tales of this but never thought the Source would ever implement such power."

"And who says he would" said Dominous. "That fool you know as Balthazar re-ascended to his throne and now rules the underworld again. He maintains his façade for the sake of his life and the ones he…" Dominous shuddered slightly at what he was about to say, "Loves."

"Love, he couldn't love…unless he's still partially human. How could some filthy half-breed ascend to the most powerful position in the entire Underworld?" questioned Barbus angrily.

"That is not our problem, what's past is past and can't be change. Only what is to come can be altered and with the Grimoire which I stole right out from under the filthy beast nose, we will make this world a place of pure evil. As it always should have been" said Dominous with an evil chuckle.

Barbus was surprised and it took a lot to surprise the old demon. If he was going to take back his spot in the Underworld and avoid those cursed Charmed Ones he would need allies and this Dominous guy was his kind of scum. Taking a knee Barbus knelt before his knew boss. "How do we begin then lord Dominous?"

With that Dominous began to convey his plan to his new servant that would be the first of many. Yet he never realized that above in the rafters someone watched all that had taken place and had heard enough to report in, he only hoped it wouldn't be too late.

A/n: Love it, hate it, believe I should be burned at the stake? I don't care just please review, review, review. And for those of you who read Zeppo, I have chapter 2 in the works and just about ready to be shipped out and by the way folks if any one is interested in editing for me please drop a line at my email or just PM me.

Catch ya on the flipside!


End file.
